


Morning After

by authordean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Originally Posted on Tumblr, cross dressing Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordean/pseuds/authordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have been friends for years. When something finally happens between them, Sam is disappointed to find it doesn't have the ending he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Sam stretches his legs out as he wakes up, his feet wrapped in silk sheets he'd hated but now loves. They're soft and beautiful over his bare skin. Bare skin, he realised and turns, expecting to see Gabriel there next to him. He's alone.

He shouldn't be surprised but he is. He's been Gabriel's best friend for years now, he should know how his relationships go. Gabriel has his fun and he leaves, usually going to Sam's house to tell him about his latest girl, while Sam sips whatever disgusting coffee Gabriel has brought him and pretends like it doesn't kill him to hear about his crush's sex life.

His crush on Gabriel has always been unrequited. He never thought Gabriel could like him. He slips out of bed, and runs his hands through his hair. He glances around to see if Gabriel's clothes are still there. They've gone too. Sam stops for a second, hoping to hear the kettle boiling or the shower running. His apartment is silent.

He showers and put on clean clothes, putting them in the wash with his sheets. Acting like the night hasn't happened is so much simpler than it did. He expects he's been awake for at least an hour but it's only twenty minutes. He wants the morning to disappear. If he could concentrate on work, he'd get some done.

 

Last night he'd gone home, as usual after his last lecture, expecting Gabriel to be ready to go out. Sometimes Gabriel's wearing a hot, tight dress and other times it's jeans and a shirt. Sam always compliments him, whatever he's wearing. His hair was curled from a shower, but he's wearing his usually pants and an oversized hoodie that belonged to Sam at some point.

Gabriel's plans for this Saturday night are to order take-away and stay in doing nothing with Sam. "I can't be bothered to deal with lip gloss tonight." He sighs dramatically, telling Sam about his day. 

"Okay." Sam agreed, dialling the number of their local pizza place. As a student, knowing the local takeaways is a common talent, especially for someone like Sam who's idea of cooking is making cereal. Gabriel's mouth is still a little red from the lipstick that he usually wears and his ears are red from his earrings.

Sam orders them a pizza;a large vegetarian one. One half with peppers and one half without. Sam hates peppers, but the taste of them was so much better on Gabriel's mouth. They sat on the living room floor, next to Gabriel's old cassette player and ate their pizza while listening to the Beatles and ACDC.

Gabriel was acting a little quieter than usual. He'd sing along to music on a normal day, even while eating pizza. Sam kept asking if something was wrong but he kept saying no.

"Has something happened?" Sam asked, after they'd eaten and were lying down on the fluffy rug Gabriel had been forced to buy as Sam loved it.

"Nothing's happened, Sam." He said, in a flat, almost disappointed tone. "I wish you'd let me curl your hair."

Sam laughed, pushing his hair back from his eyes. It was an old, recurring argument. "It already curls naturally. Sort of."

"Then let me style it." Gabriel pleaded, shifting closer to Sam and curling a lock of Sam's long hair around his finger. "It would look so good."

Sam laughed and looked at Gabriel. He could never understand why Gabe wore fake eyelashes when he dressed up, since his eye lashes are long and dark and beautiful naturally. "Maybe-" Sam stopped as Gabriel's fingers fell through his hair to his cheek and then his mouth. Gabriel thumb brushes against them.

"You'd look beautiful in lipstick." The butterflies in Sam's chest died as Gabriel said this; Gabriel was not touching him for any other reason than to tease him. Gabriel's never managed to convince Sam to cross dress with him, he's too nervous about it. He pulls away and pretends to check his phone in his bag.

Gabriel continues, "You look beautiful all the time."

Sam didn't answer. He didn't know how. He complimented Gabriel, not the other way around. Gabriel half smiled and leant forward. Sam thought for a second he was going to kiss him, but all he did was take a cassette off the shelf behind him.

They listened to music and didn't talk, taking in turns to choose an album or a song. Gabriel lay down on the rug, and eventually, when Sam thought he'd fallen asleep, Sam lay down next to him. He closed his eyes to listen to the Kansas song, "dust in the wind". He liked these nights, when Gabriel and him stayed in. It felt selfish too, because he liked them as Gabriel didn't sleep with anyone, but he missed just Gabriel paying him attention.

 

"Sam." Gabriel whispered, scaring Sam into opening his eyes, "I really do think you're beautiful." This time when he leant over, he did kiss Sam. He tasted like peppers and mint and his mouth was warmer than Sam imagined, his lips softer. Gabriel stopped after less than a second.

"I'm sorry, I-" Sam sat up, pulling Gabriel closer and pressing their lips together. Gabriel had kissed him, he wasn't going to let him stop that quickly. They moved, awkwardly repositioning themselves to sit up and move closer. Gabriel was experience, which bothered Sam, but now it didn't matter. He was better than anyone Sam had ever been with.

Gabriel slowed down the kissing, one hand in Sam's hair and another undoing the buttons of his jacket. He kissed Sam's neck and chin, his hand still in his hair in a fist, pulling his head backwards to expose his neck.

Sam grasped Gabriel's shirt and let him plant kisses on his bare skin. He pulled off his jacket, still wearing more layers than Gabriel. Clothes, he realised, looks good on Gabriel, but he'd look better with them off. He started to pull off Gabriel's t-shirt but was stopped.

"Samsquash," Gabriel whispered, his words thin and quiet, "Do you mind if I keep my shirt on?"

Sam was confused but nodded, kissing him along the cheeks, "You're gorgeous. Every part of you, Gabe. I love-" he paused, "I love how you look."

Gabriel smiled shyly and tugged his shirt off. Sam didn't look to begin with, he looked at Gabriel carefully, for his expression, to see if he's genuinely comfortable with this. "I trust you." Gabriel said softly, and Sam looked down at his body. Gabriel's nipples were small and pink, his stomach wasn't toned but he wasn't fat either. Sam ran his hands gently down Gabriel's chest and then over his stomach. It was soft, like Gabriel, warm against his hands.

Gabriel relaxed, going back to kissing Sam and stripping him of his clothing. Gabriel pushed Sam back so his bare back is against the soft rug and he's sat almost on top of him, his legs on either side of Sam.

He kisses Sam, his teeth nibbling his lip gently. "Have you, um, done this before?"

Sam nods, high on the feeling of Gabriel against his body, in nothing but boxers. "With a guy?" He checks. Sam hasn't been with a guy before. He wants to lie, but doesn't.

"Do you want to? We can stop." Gabriel says, and Sam tilts his head up to look at him properly. His eyes are so golden, his cheeks flushed a brighter red than any blusher he's ever worn.

"Don't." Sam swallows, "I want this. You."

Gabriel smiles, "Samish, I'm so glad."

\---------------

Now Sam feels rejected. Gabriel was obviously just lonely and bored Someone like him doesn't go for people like Sam. The awkward ones who worry too much. That's okay, he was okay with being the pining little friend of Gabriel. Until he thought Gabriel liked him too.

He puts on the kettle, making a cup of coffee. He wanders how long Gabriel stayed this morning, there's no coffee mug in the sink or washed up. He ran away as soon as he woke up. Sam closes his eyes and sips at his scorching hot coffee.

Of course he left, that's what he does. 

He's sat at the kitchen table, listening to the washing machine and thinking about Gabriel. Would they still be friends at all? 

He left someone tap his shoulder and jumped from the kitchen chair, knocking his coffee down his shirt and pants. He spun around, expecting Dean, to see Gabriel, looking sheepish and apologetic. 

"Shit, Samjam. I'm sorry!" Gabriel said, grabbing a towel from the draw and handing it to him. Sam smiled, too pleased to see Gabriel to give a damn about the mild burns he's going to have. Most of it is on the table and floor. 

"Wha- where were you?" Sam sputtered slightly, trying to stop grinning so stupidly. Gabriel holds up a coffee cup. 

"I wanted to tell you about my night. Best sex I've ever had." He smiles, pulling Sam closer and removing his wet t-shirt, tossing it to the floor by the washing machine. 

"Really? I got laid last night too." Sam replies, kissing Gabriel gently. 

"How was it?" 

"Okay." Gabriel pinches Sam's nipple and he cries out in pain, slapping Gabriel's arm in protest, "It was fucking amazing, okay?" 

Gabriel flips his hair back, "More like it." 

"I'm really glad you came back." Sam whispers, closing his eyes as Gabriel kisses him again. 

"I'll always come back." He promises and Sam truly believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Origionally posted on tumblr at: http://onceuponasabriel.tumblr.com/post/106958794214/morning-after


End file.
